


Ripped Series

by blagamuffin



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dom/sub relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic Attack, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Confusion, Size Kink, Slightly dubious consent, Slow Build, anxiety attack, but safe words are used, dom!Mark, first time with another man, slight BDSM, some electricity play, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: A short story that got away from me. Happily and finally finished.Mark and Jack have been friends for about a year, but that all changes after one faithful night on skype where their relationship changes. This forces Jack out of his comfort zone and makes him look at Mark a little differently, and more importantly this makes him look at himself differently too.if you followed this series on my tumblr or here before, you might be happy to see i finally finished it and have put it in one giant chaptered story.Again, i ask you that you keep these kinds of stories away from Mark and Jack. I am a septiplier shipper but I never intend to get noticed by them nor am I interested in disrespecting them. Septiplier is only a fantasy ship for me and nothing more. Don't push anything septiplier to Mark or Jack, to their girlfriends, their friends, nor family. Keep this in the septiplier fandom only. Please. Thank you.I hope you enjoy the story.





	1. Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whose your Daddy?" play through goes a surprising direction after Mark has an accident.

**RIPPED**

  
“Come back here you little shit!!!” Mark screamed into his microphone.

“No daddy! No!” Jack screamed back as he put the keys in the ignition, pressed the pedal, and blew up into a crisp baby.

“BABY WINS!!!” flashed on the screen and the American got so frustrated he banged his elbows on his desktop.

‘Riiippppp…’ the sound was loud enough for both gamers to hear over Mark’s screaming and Jack’s laughing.

Both stared at each other in stunned silence.  
The red head turned a bit and saw that he did in fact rip his right sleeve almost off his shirt.  
This got the Irishman laughing even harder than he did just a second ago.

“Wow… Mark you getting fat on us?” He teased.

“Fuck you! It’s coz I’ve gotten so damn swole.” He played off to the camera and flexing in his ripped shirt to his friend on the other side of the world. “Come at me scrublord I’m ripped!”

“Hahaha… whatever makes you feel better buddy.” Jack teased further.

“Screw you!” Mark cussed back as he stood up and walked away from his desktop.

“Awww come on, I was just teasing.” Jack yelled out before he realized Mark took off his headset and therefore couldn’t hear him no matter how loud he was.

He sat there waiting for the other man to reappear. Knowing Mark, he’s sure he can’t actually be pissed off. This was Mark. Sassiest of the sass. But after a few minutes he actually got worried he really hurt the other guy’s feelings.

Jack was lazily leaning back into his computer chair and stared at his ceiling when he heard his friend’s deep voice come back through his headset.

“About time…” Jack was just about to tease him further but his voice failed him. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Mark apologized as he secured his own headphones on. “This ok?” he asked simply.

The half Korean sat in front of his computer completely shirtless now. His broad shoulders had almost completely filling width of the screen. His firm chest was pinkish under the harsh lighting. His abs with its scars and definition still visible even seated. This, to Jack, was more than ok and not ok at all.

“Hey, don’t judge me. I went to get another shirt but remembered its wash day and I couldn’t do laundry coz the washing machine was acting up on me earlier.” The American explained.

“Hmmm… Just.. You sure that’s… hmmm ok?” Jack asked almost shyly. “I mean for the recording.”

“Well we could just record for your channel. You usually don’t show my recording anyway. Plus I already got tons of footage of us earlier.” Mark answered very logically.

Jack was wishing he could think a little more logically right now.

“Yeah ok…” Jack intelligently replied.

With that they both started another round of ‘Whose your Daddy?’. Almost the same as earlier really. Mark was the dad. Jack was the baby. Jack spent most of the game running and trying to get away from the pixelated monstrosity that was supposed to be his father. He couldn’t really judge, the baby was also a creepy as shit to look at.

“Hey Jack!” Mark called out.

“Hmmm?” he mumbled as he tried to avoid looking at his friend’s skype feed.

“You’re really quiet.” Mark teased. “It’s scaring me.”

“What?” Jack hadn’t realized through all his antics he was actually and unbelievably silent.

Subconsciously, he was scared he might say something stupid coz as much as Jack did his best to focus on the game he couldn’t help but glance all the skin that was displayed in front of him.

“Sorry.” Jack apologized. “I’m a little distracted.”

“You distracted by ripped my body Jack?” Mark teased.

“Fuck you!” Jack cussed.

“Bet you want to.” Mark replied with a smirk.

Before he could say a comeback, Mark stopped playing. He backed away a little bit and leaned back into his chair. He raised his arms up and behind his head and displayed his whole upper body to the younger man.  
A moan slipped out of Jack’s mouth.

“You like what you see Jack?” Mark asked, knowing full well the answer. Which was good coz Jack couldn’t bring himself to answer.

“You getting hard for me Jack?” He asked, his voice going impossibly deeper.

It didn’t occur to Jack that he was indeed hard. He must have been a while now coz it started to hurt. He was sure his zipper was leaving an imprint on his dick. He was trying really hard not to notice.

“Must be real good and hard for me, aren’t you?” Mark asked as he dropped his arms and started touching himself.

He caressed his neck. He pinched his nipples. He flexed his arms, all while moaning sinfully to his microphone.

Jack had his hand wrapped around his hardness, still in his pants.

“Pull it out.” Mark ordered.

“Huh?” Jack mumbled in confusion.

"Touch yourself.” He ordered. “Touch yourself for me.” Mark practically commanded the other man as he skimmed his hands down his torso and started to touch himself over his pyjamas.

Jack couldn’t say no. He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was frantically open the fly of his jeans, pulled his boxers down just enough to finally let his hard pink cock out and began to wank himself off as he watched the other man touch himself in front of him.

Mark looked and sounded like pure sin. His head back against the headrest, revealing his thick and delicious looking neck. His chest rose with every breath, pink blush spreading down his chest and shoulders. His arms flexing. His forearms twisting every upstroke. His veins. Fuck.

Jack couldn’t handle it. “Mark…” he called out, almost warning the older man.

“I’m so close babe…” Mark replied.

“Fuck.” Jack held off as best he could, wanting to see the other man cum first.

Wish fucking granted.

Mark arched his back up like a bow. He moaned loudly. One hand reached out and grabbed the back of his headrest in a strong grip. His other hand stroked himself quicker and quicker as thick ribbons of cum painted his tanned abs.

Jack lost it and screamed his release as his cum splashed and stained his gray hoodie.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jack panicked and ended the skype call.

Mark pouted in disappointment but shrugged it off before he saved his recording of Jack, wiped his abs clean with his ripped shirt, and put on a freshly clean shirt he had waiting for him.

Mark smiled to himself in victory.

Jack will come back to him.

He just knew it.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Mark teasing Jack over skype to the point they jerk together. But I had received a request to continue the story but with a special kink added. 
> 
> Couldn't help myself so I added it. That's hoe my humble one shot became a 6 chapter 19k fanfiction. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it tho.. continue if you dare hehe..


	2. Shocked out of his System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't bring up skype. He tries to forget it. He even tries to convince himself it never happened. It could have worked until a month rolls by and he has to meet the Mark and the gang for a convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM kinda comes out more in this chapter. That kink that was requested for me to add was to involve the shock collar in some way. So I complied... boardering on dubious consent.

**SHOCKED OUT OF HIS SYSTEM**

It’s the first time they met after their little incident on Skype. And by incident Jack means that one time his best friend took his shirt off i front of him and commanded him to wank off to each other… and he couldn’t say no.

It’s been a little over a month since then. They had kept in touch of course. A couple of tweets here and there, an e-mail or two. But no skype. Not right now. Everytime his skype would ring he’d jump in his seat, scared that it might be the American.

Whenever it ended up being someone else he’d breath a sigh of relief, but deep down there was a hint of disappointment.

No disappointment now, only anxiety. He had landed in America just a couple of hours ago and got to his hotel safely. Feeling that he was already settled into his hotel room, the Irishman planned to rest when his phone started to beep.

It was a message from Felix checking on him if he had arrived safely and if so would he like to meet up at his room and play a game, something to fill in his video slot while he’s here in the convention.

Jack wasn’t that tired so he agreed and headed out to the Swede’s room. A little silliness might be what he needs right now to break the tension in his body.

He found the hotel room and knocked, thinking of the last time he knocked on Felix’s door he thought a repeat of that would be funny. The door opened and Jack pulls his shirt up all the way to his neck and flashes him like a drunk fangirl in a concert.

Only it wasn’t the blond who opened the door.

It was Mark. Mark with his red hair. Mark with his tight shirt. Mark with his teasing smirk. Fucking Markiplier.

“Ohhh… nice tits Jack.” The American laughed.

Jack turned a bright shade of red before he could angrily mumble a ‘Fuck you’ between gritted teeth and quickly pulled his shirt back down.

Mark looked like he was just about to say a comeback when the blond Jack was actually prepared for came into view and invited him in.

Felix had actually texted Ken, Mark and,Jack for the video. The main event wasn’t going to start until tomorrow so today was a perfect time to just make a vlog with the guys, seeing as they didn’t get to see each other live in the flesh all the time.

The two guests sat on the foot of the bed while Felix went to look for something in one of his bags. Mark sat peacefully, leaning his weight on his hands that were both flat on the bed. Jack’s whole demeanor was the complete opposite. He was huddled, resting his elbow on his knees as they fidgeted in place, his eyes looking everywhere but the man who sat beside him.

“Hey…”

“WHAT?!” the younger man jumped.

“Woah, easy there.” Mark replied with a calm voice. “You alright Jack?”

“NO! I’m not alright. I wasn’t prepared for you, to be around you, alone, on a bed. I’m not alright” was what Jack’s answer was in his head.

“I’m good.” Was what the Irishman actually said. Mark looked at him skeptically but before he could ask again, Jack added.

“I guess I’m tired from the flight, that’s all.”

“You? Tired? I didn’t even know that was in your vocabulary Jack.” Ken’s Southern drawl filled the room as he walked in.

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s get started.” Felix said excitedly as he held two small black items in each hand.

‘The fucker actually bought a shock collar’, Jack thought. The idea was that they were all to take turns with the damn thing and answer Google Feud. Everytime one would lose all three chances to guess answers they were to get shocked by the other. It was dumb and a bit dangerous, which was right up their alley.

It was Jack’s turn with it. He tried to put the collar on by himself, but after a couple of fumbles, he felt a pair of strong hands appeared on his shoulders before going for his neck to secure the collar on. He knew it was Mark.

Mark was seated right next to him, which he almost forgot for those few minutes they were goofing around. It wasn’t until he felt those warm hands on his bare throat when he remembered exactly where he’d seen those hands had been.

Jack shook the uneasiness off quickly before anyone noticed anything and masked it with his loud Irish ways to cover it even better. He thinks no one notices, but of course he couldn’t look at Mark to make sure.

‘Mark noticed. He must have noticed.’ That’s what Jack thought anyway.

The tried to answer google feud, but just like almost every other time he had played this stupid game he lost all three lives, which wasn’t bad considering everyone seemed to have the same bad luck.

When it came time to shock him, Felix held the remote in his hand and a count down. Jack tried to brace himself for the electric current, but before he heard the count of three the blond had pressed the button and surprised shocked the younger man.

Unbelievably, it wasn’t all that bad. Not as bad as he imagined. It must have been the anxiety of waiting that made him think the worse. But he was surprised it hardly hurt. Yes there was an electric shock, starting from his neck to the tips of his fingers and toes. It traveled quickly through his body but not terribly. It was almost like a good kind of pain, pain yes, but good.

They had played Google Feud a one more round when Jack discovered he seemed to enjoy the feeling of the electric shock going through him. He felt a jolt through his body that seemed to linger in the pit of his stomach. After the third time he realized that feeling in the pit of his stomach started to bloom into arousal, but before he could panic about it

Felix announced that would be the last of it and it was pretty much time for dinner anyway.

“Thank God!” he exclaimed, everyone else thinking the shock must have been too much for the young Irishman, well everyone but Mark. But he’ll keep quiet about it until later.

All four of them go out to dinner that night to a restaurant nearby. Just a regular night out with friends. They updated each other on small things; projects they’re doing individually, stuff back at home, their girlfriends. Well in that case, Ken and Felix talked about Mary and Marzia respectively with a couple of jabs on the two singles at the table.

“I ship it.” Felix teased the two.

“What?” Jack sputtered, spitting out the water he had tried to drink.

“Just teasing Jack,” Ken reassured. “It’s just funny how both of you are single now.”

“Nothing funny about that.” The Irishman started to become defensive.

‘Why though?’ he silently asked himself. They’ve been teased before. They’ve even teased each other. This was in now way any different. No way. Other than jacking off too one another…. No. No. Don’t you dare think of that right now when he’s seated next to you.

“Yeah! Nothing funny about that.” Mark added good naturedly, “Nothing wrong with just a couple of single bros bro-ing out. Hehe..”

“Hehe, right.. right.” Jack replied weakly. “Sorry. I must be a bit more tired than I thought.” He added as he stood up to leave.

“I’ll walk back with you.” The half-Korean offered, before the other could protest he added. “I’m pretty tired too. Could use the sleep for tomorrow, how about you guys?” he asked the Texan and the Swede.

Both declined explaining they both promised their girls gifts for when they get back. Best for them to buy them right away before they forget by the end of their trip.

“You don’t have to walk me man.” Jack fidgeted.

“I don’t have to, but we’re staying at the same hotel you doof.” He teased with a light punch on the other man’s shoulder.

‘Oh right,’ Jack thought. ‘Stop being stupid Jack. Mark’s just being a friend.’

They got to their hotel and rode the elevator and discovered they were staying on the same floor, with Mark’s room closer.

From the restaurant to the hotel, they have been alone for the past 20 minutes or so and Mark has yet brought up the Skype incident. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, when he could actually remember to breathe. Mark opened the door to his room as Jack awkwardly stood in the hallway, reminding himself that everything will be just fine once he’s got a little space away from the American.

“Ok, goodni-”

“Jack, you mind coming inside for a bit?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know. I’m pretty-”

“You and I both know you aren’t tired Jack.” Mark said as if he were stating fact. “Come inside. We need to talk.” He said sternly as he walked back into the hotel room as if he just expected the younger man to follow.

That deep voice was like a bolt of lightning to Jack’s system. It should have scared him. It did scare him, but just enough. It was just enough for him to be more scared of not following him than whatever fate had for him inside.

Jack’s feet felt like they carried him inside. He walked in and the first thing he saw was the view. Mark was out of sight but he was sure he was in there with him. Jack walked towards the window, but not too close, not close enough to see the street below them.

“Nice view,” he stated. Jack felt as dumb, talking about the view was like just a step up from talking about the weather.

“I like it.” Mark said from the other side of the room. He sounded muffled, must have been in the bathroom, Jack assumed.

The Irishman was busy looking out the window and tried to calm his wildly beating, nerve-wrecked of a heart, when he felt those firm hands on his shoulders again.

“Thought you were scared of height’s Jack?” the deep voice whispered against his ear.

“Hmm..” Jack felt like he swallowed his own tongue. “I am, but not too much.”

“I see.” Was Mark’s only reply.

Jack then felt a firm chest against his shoulder blades, a wall of warm broad muscle against his whole back. He was just about to lean into it when the other man’s body walked forwards pushing the younger man’s body right up to against the glass of the window. Strong hands held him in his place by the hips.

“Does this scare you Jack?” he whispered a little more harshly this time. “And I’m not talking about the heights.”

Jack can feel the cold smooth glass against himself. It felt freezing compared to Mark’s hard body behind him.

“I’m not scared.” He answered defiantly.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… I didn’t think I’d have to use this this early.” Mark said as Jack felt him reaching for something in his front pocket.

He felt the familiar roughness of cloth and hard plastic wrap around his neck again.

“What the-”

“I swiped it from Felix, thought you might like it.”

“Mark what-“ Jack was about to ask when a tingle went through his neck. “Ahh… fuck.”

“Jack… you know what I admire about you?” the older man spoke, his tone deadly serious. “It’s your honesty Jack. You’ve always been sincere and honest. When you say something you truly mean it. No bullshit or anything… which makes you a terrible liar. So, for every lie you tell me tonight, you’re getting a shock. Do you understand?” he asked as one hand stayed firmly on Jack’s hip and the other that held the remote was to his side.

Jack nodded dumbly.

“I asked, do you understand?” Mark repeated the question angrily.

“Yes!” Jack answered. “I understand.”

He could feel Mark breathing heavily against his neck. His chest rising with each breath, but it slowly calmed back down.

“Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means pause… you got that?”

Jack again nodded quickly.

And again Jack got shocked.

“What was that?” Mark asked.

“Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means pause.” It took the second try to fully digest those words, but he understood.

“What color Jack?”

It was then that he realized what the older man had been asking from him. Mark was giving him a chance to bury this night, like that session on skype, bury and forget this happened and go back to normal.

“Green,” he answered with a shaky voice.

Mark took a deep breath and asked “Why are you here Jack?”

“You invited me over.”

“And why do you think I did that?”

“I don’t know…” he got a shock. “Ow..”

“Why do you think you’re here Jack?”

“I don’t…” Shock. “Ahhh…fuu”

Jack took a deep breath, too scared to let his voice out one more time.

“Jack…” Mark said with a warning tone.

“Skype!” he exclaimed. “Skype… you wanted to talk about what happened on skype.”

He could feel Marks lips right against his ear, he could practically hear him smile.

“So you do remember…”

“Yes.”

“What do you remember?”

“Mark…” he pleaded but only gets another quick shock. “Ow…”

“What do you remember from that night Jack?”

Jack closed his eyes. He couldn’t see Mark or anything but he could feel the other man’s gaze on him.

“We were playing a game.”

“And…”

“Mark please…” another shock. Jack only bit his lips now. He was starting to really feel it this time.

“Jack open your eyes.” He commanded.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Mark’s reflection against the glass. Mark was looking right at him. His presence was commanding, but his eyes were practically pleading for him.

“We were playing a game.” He finally answered honestly. “You ripped your shirt, and you came back without it. You were shirtless right in front of me and…”

“And?” he urged.

“And you started to touch yourself.. and I…”

“You?”

“…I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

“Did you like it?” Mark asked with the slightest bit of playfulness.

“Yeah,” Jack replied with a bit of ease now.

“Do you still think about it?”

“Yes,”

“Are you thinking about it right now?”

“Yes,”

Mark nuzzled his cheek against the hair at the back of Jack’s head. “Do I turn you on Jack?” he asked. Before he let the other man answer, he reached forward and grabbed him through his jeans. “Remember, don’t lie to me.”

“Ahhh… yes..” he answered breathlessly and he felt a confidant hand touch him through his pants. He didn’t realize how hard he had gotten through this ordeal, but he was painfully hard right now.

“Does this turn you on?”

“Wha- Ahhh…” he sputtered as he felt that tingling of electricity go through his body, this time stronger.

“You like that don’t you?” Mark asked right before he shocked the younger man again.

“Ahhh…” this time it lasted longer. He could practically feel it travel all through his body and build in his middle. It was hot and heavy. He leaned his head back against Mark’s shoulder for support.

From the electricity coursing through him, the hand on his hard dick, and now Mark’s teeth nibbling on his ear, Jack would have crumpled into a big pile of mess on the floor if it weren’t for Mark’s body keeping him steady.

“I love seeing you like this Jack.” Mark’s voice sounded like it was deep enough to cause the floor beneath Jack’s feet to quake. “Your skin turns the loveliest shade of pink all the way down your throat. The sounds you make, I love them… and how cute you look when you think you’re being too loud. How you abuse lips to keep it all in.”

Jack suddenly remembered where they were and tried to do just that, fearing someone in the neighbouring rooms could hear him. But the second he tried he felt that now devastatingly familiar shock through his body.

“No you don’t.” Jack felt his grip tighten around his clothed cock. “You’re not keeping any of that to yourself. Everytime you try to keep quiet you’re gonna get a shock… I wanna hear every gasp, every moan. I wanna hear you scream for me. I wanna hear how good I can make you feel. I need to hear it.”

Mark’s words and voice, along with his hand and mouth was driving Jack insane. He couldn’t control himself even if he tried.

Mark’s hand moved to the button of his jeans.

“What color Jack?”

Jack couldn’t think, much less answer.

Mark roughly grabs him through his jeans, causing Jack to buck into the other man’s hand.

“What color?”

“Green! Keep going. Please keep going…”

“What do you want Jack?”

“Your hands. I want your hands… please…”

“Where Jack?”

“Your hands on… on my.. oh God…”

“Tell me Jack!”

“I want your hand on my cock. Please Mark… I need it. Make me cum. Please make me cum. I need you.”

Jack could feel Mark’s hand open his jeans, reached inside and finally touch him. Mark’s hand was confident. His grip was tight and hot. His pace was rough and hard and fast. It was too fast. Too quick. Everything happening was too much. He couldn’t keep it in. He couldn’t control it.

“Fuck! Mark.. I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Cum. Cum for me. Do it right now!” Mark commanded before he bit harshly onto Jack’s shoulder and his other hand pressed the controller one last time.

“Holy fucking shit!” he screamed as he tried to grab onto Mark’s arm as he felt the tremors of electricity course through him and practically feel it leave through his cock. His cum painting the glass window right in front of him. He’s never cummed so hard in his life.

At some point Jack started to feel his breathing get back to control. The electricity was gone. His shoulder stung from what he was sure was Mark’s teeth. His body felt like dead weight as he leaned even more against Mark’s. Mark felt so solid behind him.

Mark’s hand was still touching him, working him through his orgasm. His cum covered not only the glass, but also Mark’s hand. It was a filthy mess Jack thought, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it.

“Stop… please… Mark.” He begged as he felt the over stimulation turn to pain.

Mark’s hand slowed down. His hand gathered cum off Jack’s cock. Jack followed the movement with his eyes as the other man leaned his head forward onto Jack’s shoulder. He raised his cum cover hand close to his mouth and took a long drag through it with his tongue for a taste.

It should have disgusted him but it felt like everything Mark did seemed to turn him on to no end.

Mark looked straight into Jack’s eyes and said “Thank you Jack.”

He didn’t know what those words did to him, or what possessed him to do it but at that moment he just had taste him.

He turned in the other man’s arms and grabbed Mark by his shirt as he kissed him deeply, tasting his own cum on Mark’s tongue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little long so I can justify alot of stuff not covered in the first chapter (seeing at it was never meant to be a multi-chaptered series) so it's kinda long. But if you wanna find out how Jack deals with his sudden need then move go to the next chapter for more smut. 
> 
> critique and comments are much appreciated :)


	3. Lost of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much doubt and confusion, something inside Jack finally breaks and it takes Mark to catch all his pieces and hopefully put him back together... if only Jack will let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of a freak out on Jack's part. Maybe you can categorize it as a panic or anxiety attack. I'm not sure. But he kinda falters a bit and use some nasty words on himself. Be warned.

**LOST OF CONTROL**

His mouth searching, needing a taste. Tongues fought. Lips were bitten. Moans were fed to each other. Hands were all over each other. Jack’s hands in Mark’s thick dark hair and Mark’s along the other man’s sides.

At that moment nothing mattered more to him than getting a taste of the other man; Tasting that mouth that said so much filth to him, those hands that touched him like no one else before, and his… Jack never thought he’d want that, but right now thinking properly was the last of his concerns.

It wasn’t until the younger man’s sensitive cock brushed against the rough front of the other man’s jeans that Jack finally found his voice to speak.

“Too much clothes.” He complained as he clawed at Mark’s shirt.

Before Jack could rip his clothes off of him, Mark quickly took it off and proceeded to take Jack’s hoodie and shirt as well.

No protests were made. Jack raised his hands eagerly as he felt the other man undress him with the same need to feel bare skin against each other.

Mark took both their clothes off, until Jack was left naked and Mark kept his boxer briefs on. Realizing there was still a piece of cloth between them, Jack started to grind his still very interested cock against the soft cotton.

“Ugh Jack! Fuck!” he cussed between gritted teeth.

Mark was so gloriously hard. Jack could feel it. It almost hurt to hump against, but he couldn’t stop.

“Jack! Please Jack listen to me.” He ordered as he pulled his mouth away from the Irishman, but was only met with Jack’s hungry mouth against his neck.

“Fuck, Jack! Look at me!” Mark grabbed the younger man by his jaw, forcefully but not painfully. Jack’s eyes were glazed over with lust, whatever fear he had was gone now and was replaced with pure need. “Jack, tell me what you want.”

“Ugh...” Jack whimpered as he kept humping against Mark’s clothed cock.

“JACK!” Mark growled against his mouth. His eyes full with controlled hunger. “Tell me!”

“You! I want you. Wanna make you feel good. Wanna make you feel the way you do. Wanna make you cum. Need to.. please Mark.” He practically sobbed with need.

“I’ll give you what you need baby.” Mark promised before he gave Jack a quick and sweet kiss.

Jack felt pulled as Mark walked backwards. It wasn’t until he fell backwards, bringing the younger man along, when Jack realized they landed on his bed. He felt Mark trying to keep him against his body, but Jack’s nerves wouldn’t have any of that. He squirmed his way from the older man’s grasp and began to kiss, lick, and bite down his tanned torso, giving quick attention to his nipples, abs, and belly.

He felt Mark’s hand’s scrambling for him, trying to pull him back up. He just kept going lower and lower until he was at eye level with the other man’s bulge. Mark was so hard and hot. He could feel it as he mouthed over the cotton already wet from the pre-cum.

Before Mark could stop him, Jack pulled his boxer briefs off. The second that hard cock came to view, Jack dove down and tried to take it in his mouth. He was so eager to have a taste he even forgot his sensitive gag reflex. Everytime he tasted that salty tip meeting the back of his tongue it made him gag and he choke as he took a couple more inches each time.

He coughed and sputtered everytime then pulled off, only to suddenly dive back down trying again and again to take even just a little bit more in his mouth. He did this again and again until his hard member was covered in spit.

He could feel Mark twitch against his tongue. He could taste the pre-cum get thicker and saltier every lick. His throat felt like it was burning from all the gagging. He hurt but he wanted it so badly.

It wasn’t until Mark grabbed him by his green hair when he was finally made to stop. Jack whimpered at rough pull of his hair. He looked up and was met with an intense eyes looking at him with anger and lust. It made Jack’s cock twitch.

He felt pulled back up. His bare torso dragged against Mark’s toned body. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but their skin was hot from all the friction. Once he finally got the younger man up to his level, he tilted Jack’s face towards him. Jack leaned forward trying to get another taste of Mark’s mouth, only to be stopped by the tight grip on his hair.

“So eager…” Mark said as a praise. “So beautifully eager for me…” he felt Mark brush his cheek with his thumb. Only then did her feel the tears running down his face from force fucking his mouth on the older man’s dick.

Jack whimpered again as he struggled against the grip on his hair.

“Wanna be a good boy for me Jack?”

“Yes…” he groaned so easily.

Before he knew it he felt Mark flip them over on the bed. Jack’s back met the soft mattress with a thud, as Mark tried his best to keep most of his weight off the leaner man. Mark had a smile on his lips that should have made Jack nervous, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed Mark.

Mark let got of his hair and placed his forearm right next to Jack’s head for balance. He hovered teasingly over the gasping young man. His mouth tried to reach out for another a taste.

Before he could Mark raised his open hand against Jack’s mouth and commanded “Lick.”

Jack pushed his tongue out and took a long drag of his tongue against Mark’s hand, he even curled it around the tip of his fingers just to tease. Mark laughed sweetly.

Using that wet hand, Mark reached down and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and began to jerk both of them at the same time. They moaned loudly at the same time as well.

“You wanna be a good boy Jack?.” Mark asked as he roughly jerked both of them. “You wanna be good and make me cum? Then you gotta cum again for me. I’m not gonna stop till you cum again along with me.”

Jack whined at the sudden touch. He was so overly sensitive from cumming just a few minutes earlier, his skin felt like it was going to break at a single touch. Mark’s hard cock felt so wet and hot against his own. Pain and pleasure met at the tail of his spine and travelled up and overly his entire body. Jack thrashed his head from side to side on the pillow. His body felt like it was on fire. Mark’s hand wrapped around his cock seemed to have control over his whole body.

“Jack… Jack…” Mark urged.

Jack couldn’t hear a damn thing over his pounding heart which threatened to break free from his chest.

Mark lowered himself, enough for his forehead to touch Jack’s.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Mark commanded.

Jack obeyed. Their eyes met. The younger man finally some grasp of reality just from looking into Mark’s dark eyes. The want he saw in them. The need. His gaze anchored Jack to his place.

He still felt like this heart was going to escape. His still felt like it was going to explode. He still felt like he was going to fall into a million pieces.

But Mark made him feel ok with that. Mark was there to catch him. He was there to keep him together, and if he was going to fall apart Mark was going to put him back together. Jack was lost, but he was so lost into Mark he didn’t feel lost at all.

“Jack… baby… fuck… cum for me. Cum for me right now!” Mark’s grasp faltered.

Jack’s orgasm came as a sudden bloom. It wasn’t an explosion. There was no devastation and it left no destruction at its wake. It felt like a flame that flared inside of him till it consumed him inside out. He never felt that way before.

The only thing that distracted him from his own orgasm was watching Mark cumming on top of him. His face scrunched up, almost like it was in pain. The veins in his neck and arms protruded from the force. His hand sputtered and faltered. Gone was the finesse. Mark was losing control right in front of him and it made Jack’s orgasm fold over itself.

Their cum spurted together and landed on Jack’s stomach. It practically burned against his skin. All that cum from Mark and himself, he couldn’t tell whose it was anymore. It was a wet, hot, white mess all over his tummy. He loved every drop.

Mark fell next to him. His heavy breathing against his cheek. Jack turns towards him. Their lips met warm and sweet.

After all that filth, the care and emotion now spilled out of them as they kissed lazily against each other. Not caring about anything at all until exhaustion got the better of both of them and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Miraculously, it was Jack who woke up first. He was pretty sure it was because it was the whole time zone thing, but even in Ireland he didn’t sleep normally. Jack’s mind shifted from wondering what time it was to the warmth that was right next to him.

It was dim. There was barely any light in the room, but he could see Mark’s sleeping form right next to him. His hair was mess of black and red. His brow relaxed. His nose twitched just a tiny bit.

Mark was handsome. He’d always thought he was good looking, but never this way, and now he can’t seem to stop thinking of him this way. Now that he had the other man naked and in bed he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam; those broad shoulders, his arms, his chest and stomach. The blanket had only come up to his waist and Jack was tempted to pull the rest of it down.

But a different urge between his legs was calling for his attention. Quietly, Jack got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He went and did his business and flushed. As he walked up to the sink to wash his hands, it was then when he saw it.

His hair was a mess. Red splotches decorated his shoulders and chest. The light hair on his tummy was matte and sticky against his skin. And that damn black collar around his neck.

Jack looked like a little bitch.

He looked like a fucking easy fuck, a slut, a whore. His body reminded him of the mess you’d see after porn. Dirty and filthy.

Jack felt disgusting.

He ripped the collar off his neck. He then snuck back into the room and grabbed his pants and hoodie and left before his footsteps nor his wildly pounding heart could wake up the other man in bed.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack... but no worries.. this won't last long
> 
> again.. critique and comments are much appreciated


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a bit of a freak out. His emotions are confusing him. He doesn't really know what he wants. He doesn't really know how to process what's going on. So he ran... 
> 
> Mark comes clean though and helps Jack through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of dubious consent. Initial story was not supposed to have the plot be pre-planned, but for the series to work I thought it would be better if it was. 
> 
> So maybe a little confusing, but hopefully it still works. You guys be the judge.

**CONFESSIONS**

He slammed the door behind him the second he got to his own room. He leaned against the hard wooden door and slid to the floor. It was the first time all night he felt the solid ground beneath him. Everything before now didn’t feel real.

So many questions bombarded Jack’s head; What happened? What did Mark do to him? What did he let Mark do to him? Why?

His heart was still pounding through his rib cage. He held himself tightly as if trying to keep all the parts of himself that threatened to explode into a million pieces. He was shivering. It was cold. It was only then that he realized he forgot his shoes. The hard wood floors did nothing for him.

He gingerly tried to get back on his feet and walk to his bed. The sheets were still made and everything was the way he left it earlier that afternoon and it still felt like so much has changed in those few hours. But what did any of it mean?

He noticed the bedside clock inform him it was 3am. Wasn’t the latest he’s ever stayed up, but considering everything, he just wanted to crash and forget everything.

Jack slept a dreamless slumber.

***

He woke up to the sound of banging against his door, and muffled Swedish curse words he was a little too familiar with. He was still pretty groggy as he tried to search for his shoes only to be reminded where he had left them last night. They were the only pair he brought with him. He doesn’t really know how to explain it to Felix why he lost them.

After making up a quick story in his head about how he lost his shoes, he opened the door to the blonde shoving said shoes right in his arms.

“Wow Jack, you didn’t even drink last night and you leave your shoes out like that. Just be glad I got them before any fangirls did.” The Swede barged in shoving the sneakers to the Irishman.

Jack held the shoes to his chest. They were left outside? That would mean…

“Jesus, did you sleep in your clothes last tight? We’ve only got like 30 minutes for a quick breakfast before we go to the venue. Come on, hurry up Ken and Mark are down stairs.” Felix complained.

The Irishman blushed at the mention of his name, a nervous giggle threatened to escape his lips.

“What’s wrong with you man?” Felix asked, genuinely concerned.

Jack panicked on the spot. His brain not being able to catch up and make some excuse other than their mutual friend got him off twice last night.

“You didn’t drink alone last night did you? I mean, I get you’re Irish and stuff but that’s just kinda sad.” Felix teased.

“Fuck off!” Jack cussed, for once he was glad his friend was making fun of him right now and gave him a way out. “I’ll just take a quick shower and change.” He said before going to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes the two Europeans went down to meet the two Americans at the hotel lobby. Jack was going to do his best to avoid the man starting from now on until he got the mess in his head sorted out, but that was kinda impossible when the said man goes ahead and shoves food and coffee the second you meet.

Jack mumbles a quick thank you. Both were very welcomed treats.

“Keeeeen, where’s my breakfast?” Felix whined.

“I ain’t your waifu!” The Southerner exclaimed in mock anger.

“Does that make Mark Jack’s waifu?” the Swede jokes.

This causes the younger man to choke on his coffee, which only made Ken and Felix laugh as they made their way out to the car waiting for them. He could feel the other American move towards him out of concerned, but he just side stepped away.

“We should better get going. Don’t want to be late.” He said before he practically sprinted out following the other two.

That’s basically how the whole day went. When he felt Mark getting close to him, or moving towards him, or speaking to him, Jack just would move away. Jack made an effort to walk steps behind him, to sit furthest away from him and answer him in the barest of ways. It was ridiculous.

He was sure he was gonna hear some weird rumour about them. Word was gonna spread that they were fighting or something. Nothing close to what actually happened last night. Some tweets might speculate how they weren’t friends anymore and the Septiplier ship sinking. Oh, if they only knew.

Usually he’d care to comment. Not on the ship, but at least to address the tension. But usually he’d know exactly what to say to them. But right now he didn’t have a clue. He couldn’t exactly just scream out to a million fans that he needed space away from Mark coz every one of his brain cells seemed to fry up whenever he’s near the man, or that the very thought of hearing his voice was doing things to him that’s never happened before. He couldn’t very well and say he was turning into an absolute bitch for the man.

No. He couldn’t. He wasn’t. He wasn’t going to tell them or anyone because that’s not what’s happening. Is it? No. No, it wasn’t. He was his own man. He wasn’t. He can’t.

The whole day was uneventful, or at least it felt that way coz nothing really registered to him except the other man. It was the most nervous Jack has ever been since his very first convention. But this time the butterflies in his stomach were for a whole different reason. No matter how exhausting the fanfare was, it was nothing to the weight he felt of the stare he could feel following him the whole day.

Jack felt that the best course of action was to ignore it, but he felt so miserable about it. It was so tiring he decided to back out from dinner with the boys. He just couldn’t deal with the confusion at this point. He needed something, but he didn’t know what.

There was a knock at his door.

At this point it was the end of the day and Jack was just sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands in frustration. The only light in the room was his bedside table lamp.

“Go away!” Jack screamed in irritation. He knew he sounded like a complete asshole, but right now he just couldn’t care less.

Another knock at his door.

“I said go away.”

Still another knock.

Jack finally stood up and walked to open his door.

“I said-” Jack opened the door but stops at his tracks the moment he realized who was at the other side.

“I heard you.” the Mark answered.

The American stood there in front of Jack. He wore only jeans and a t-shirt, but he made it look good. Jack had to be blind to not stare, but he noticed something different. Gone was the half-Korean’s usual confidence. Gone was his playful arrogance. What stood in front of Jack was a man tired, and worried. His hair was a mess. His shoulders slumped over. And his eyes… were filled with determination.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked, with a little more snipe than he intended.

“I wanted to check on you.” He answered with genuine concern in his voice.

That made Jack want to punch himself.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“STOP TELLING ME WHAT I’M FEELING!”

“If you’d talk to me I wouldn’t have to guess.”

That, oddly enough, shut Jack up.

“Jack…” Mark said his name like it was a prayer. “Please, talk to me.” He was pleading with him.

A part of him just wanted to slam that door into the other man’s face. A different part of him, the part of him that hurt his chest at the very thought of that, didn’t want to. Jack was stuck to just gripping the doorknob till his fingers turned white.

“Jack…” he said his name again.

“Shut up!” Jack exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and turned to stomp back inside his hotel room.

He sat back on the foot of the bed. His face again buried in his hands, trying to keep his head from bursting from all the conflicting thoughts and feelings.

Jack heard the click of the of his hotel room door followed by footsteps. He didn’t need to look up. He didn’t want to look up. He knew he’d see Mark with his sad eyes and he did not know what to say to him.

He heard the footsteps stop in front of him. He felt Mark’s warmth but not his touch. He knew that if he looked up he’d be face to face with the other man. Jack didn’t look up.

“Jack, breathe for me baby.” Mark asked.

“Stop telling me what to do!” Jack finally looks him up. “I’m not your bitch Mark! I’m not some dog you can collar and train to do tricks! I’m not some slut you can just tug around for a fuck whenever you want Mark!!!”

Jack imagined he could have kicked Mark in the gut repeatedly till he was black and blue and he wouldn’t look as pained as he did right now. Jack couldn’t describe it. It was shock. It was hurt. It was… his fault.

“Is that what you really think?” Mark asked, his voice sounding close to a sob.

Jack couldn’t speak.

“Is that what you actually think happened last night?” Mark’s voice broke.

Shame cut through Jack’s throat making him choke. He buried his face back in his hands. He couldn’t look at Mark. He couldn’t answer him. He just couldn’t.

He felt those strong hands on both sides of his face, urging him to lift his head back up. Reluctantly, Jack does. He looks up and meets Mark’s sad brown eyes. Jack was supposed to be angry. He was supposed to be upset. But looking into those eyes, Jack just felt so wrong.

“Jack, be honest with me right now.” Mark spoke to him cautiously, like how you would an animal ready to bolt away. Maybe that’s what Jack felt. “Did you regret last night?” he asked. “Did you wish I never touched you? Or kissed you? Or… Did you wish none of it ever happened?”

Those hands held him in place so gently. Jack could easily push him away. He could have stood up and ran out right then and there. He could just go. But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t leave Mark. He couldn’t leave Mark kneeling in an empty hotel room. He couldn’t leave his sad eyes. He couldn’t leave his soft touch. He couldn’t leave him making him think…

“No, I don’t regret it.” Jack finally admitted to Mark, and more importantly to himself.

The emotion that seemed to build up in him seemed to crash. The wall of doubt and denial broke with his admission. He didn’t regret a second of what happened last night.

The look of relief seemed to have washed over Mark as he relaxed into comforting Jack. Jack felt those soft hands pulling them closer together. His thumbs drew caring circles against his cheeks. They were close enough for him to feel their foreheads touch. Their breath meeting, their lips so close.

“God, I’m so sorry Jack...” Mark spoke with such pain in his voice. “I should have taken better care of you. I should have been up when you woke. I shouldn’t have let you leave thinking that way. I shouldn’t have let it get that bad for you. I’m so sorry baby.”

Mark kept whispering apologies as he began to kiss the younger man. He kissed his cheeks. He kissed his eyelids. He kissed he tip of his nose. Finally, he kissed his lips. The kiss was gentle and comforting.

“How are you feeling right now Jack?” Mark asked in concern.

“I don’t know.” Jack answered honestly, whatever need to hide from the other man seemed to disappear. “I’m still really confused. I don’t regret last night, but it still felt wrong. It felt like I should have regretted it. I shouldn’t have wanted it. I shouldn’t have wanted any of that. But I did. I… I’m sorry.” Jack’s was close to tears.

“Jack, don’t apologize. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Mark reassured him. “It’s ok. It’s normal to feel this way. I wish I was there to help you through this. I should have been there for you. God, I’m bad at this.”

“What is this?” Jack asked finally. The more he listened to Mark, the more he felt like he knew more than he let on.

“This… I think what you’re going through is called a ‘drop’.” Mark answered, which was not much of answer by itself to Jack. “Like a drop from a sudden height… Last night… Last night was intense… especially for you, right?” The younger man nodded in agreement. “It took a lot out of you. It was like you were taken to a big high out of no where. I felt it too. I was there with you. But after that… I should have been there to catch you. When you’re high like that, the drop can be equally as intense, and the surge of all those good feelings, can start to feel like the surge of some really shitty feelings.”

“Yeah… it was.” Jack admitted. “It felt so wrong. I felt so dirty, like I let myself be used like that, like I was exposed… like I was…”

“Vulnerable?” Mark guessed which Jack nodded to.

“How did you know?” he asked, “Have you done this before Mark?!”

“No!” Mark exclaimed, Jack could tell he was telling the truth but he still looked guilty for something else. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve never even actually been with a guy before. This is all new to me too… but…”

“But what?” Jack asked cautiously.

“I started this.” he answered with a sad sigh. “I started this even before Skype.”

“What?! You fucking planned this all along?!” Jack exclaimed as he pushed himself away from Mark.

“Yes, I did.” Mark answered guiltily, the Jack could tell he wanted to reach for him, but stopped himself. “I’m sorry Jack, but please hear me out… Just listen to me, please... I promise. Let me tell you everything and if you… if you want me to leave after, then I leave. But please just let me explain.”

Jack kept himself at a distance, seated on the bed as Mark stayed at the very foot of it. There was guilt and fear in his eyes, Mark looked so scared he might leave him. He could. Given what Mark had just said, he could just up and leave. But he wanted to know. He needed to know.

He nodded for Mark to explain himself. The older man kept kneeling, keeping a distance form the younger man.

“You posted a video after the PAX, our first convention. You remember that? You talked about seeing everything and meeting everyone and even meeting me… and I could tell you were happy. But, you said stuff about being liked and accepted and wanting to let me know how much I appreciate you. You care so much Jack. You care so much and I love that about you.”

“But there was something else… You cared so much. Too much even. It was like you could never believe in anything. You couldn’t believe that people liked you, that we liked you, that I… I liked you. It was as if nothing could reassure you enough…”

Jack blushed embarrassingly and was about to speak-

“Don’t. Don’t apologize. Don’t ever…” Mark cut him off. “You’re a pleaser Jack. You love pleasing others. You love making other people happy, and you never feel like you do enough. Like you’re never enough or something… and I fucking hate that. I wanted to change that, but I couldn’t figure it out.”

Jack bowed his head guiltily, Mark’s words hitting him deep, a little too deep maybe. He was tempted to make him stop, but he wanted to hear more. He felt that he needed to.

“That’s when I realized; it’s a part of you… There’s a part of you that feels the need to care for others… to please others. Most importantly, you like knowing you’ve pleased others. And when you feel like you haven’t done that you get into this rut you can’t seem to get out of… Like you have to make it right but you don’t know how. Like a knot in your stomach you can’t untangle… Am I right?” Mark asked cautiously, his words came unsure and just tumbled out of him like he was still putting together a huge jigsaw puzzle that was Jack.

“Even worse, I notice when you’re so unsure of yourself. It’s the complete opposite of who you are. You want to speak up and ask and make sure everything is ok, but you shut yourself up thinking you’re just paranoid and don’t want to be a bother or something. You absolutely hate being a bother to anyone. You just get quiet and… like you climb into a shell or something. I hate when that happens.”

Jack listened and felt like the very thoughts of his head were just laid out bear coming from someone else. Was he always that obvious? Was he really that needy? Fuck, the whole year knowing Mark seemed to have passed through his eyes trying to pinpoint those moments when that side of him, which he tried to always hide, actually appeared. A side he’d never really liked about himself, and never wanted anyone else to really see. And here was Mark seeing it all of it in plain sight.

“Jack, breath. Breath for me baby.” Mark spoke in a commanding but soft tone. “There’s nothing wrong with you. I’m not judging you. I would never judge you.” Mark’s hands seemed to tremble as he gripped the bed sheets. “Jack, may I hold you?”

Jack didn’t even realize he had nodded until Mark slowly climbed into bed next to him. He felt the other man’s strong arms wrap around him as he pulled him up to recline against the headboard. Mark’s embrace felt like they were the only things holding him together at this point.

“Jack, you’re safe with me. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” The older man’s deep voice whispered comforting words.

“How did you?- Was I that obvious?” Jack asked, worry in his voice as he spoke into the crook of Mark’s neck.

“No. No. Just… I felt like it always bothered you and you never got what you needed… You’re so strong Jack, and hard working. You don’t bother to take care of yourself. So.. I wanted to. Selfishly, I wanted to take care of you.” Mark explained as he ran his fingers through his green hair, down to his nape.

“And skype?” Jack asked, as he lifted his head and looked at the other man in the eye.

Mark looked away and bit his lip in shame. “I still wasn’t sure then. It’s kind of a giant leap to make, so I… I wanted to… testmytheory...” he mumbled the last words but Jack heard them loud and clear.

Jack made the move to get out of bed.

“I’m sorry…” Mark said, for the hundredth time tonight with guilt that made it sound like that was still not enough. “I shouldn’t have tricked you. I shouldn’t have lied. I should have been honest… it’s just… just…”

“What Mark? What?!” Jack exclaimed.

“You would have never been honest with me.” Mark spoke in a defeated voice.

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it back again. Whatever words he thought he had to defend himself weren’t actually there.

Mark carefully took Jack’s hand in his own. The older man kept his eyes low.

“Jack, I screwed up and I betrayed the trust you had in me… If you can never forgive me, if you could never trust me again, if you never wanna see me again…” His voice broke with sincere regret and sadness. “I’ll respect that.”

“But please, if you take anything from this, don’t let it be that there’s something wrong with you… It was me. I screwed up. I did. Not you. Never you…” his voice grew a little stronger as he finally mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes. “You’re amazing Jack… just the way you are; the way you care, the way you work, the way you strive to be better, the way you put everyone else’s needs first before your own… You’re remarkable to me. Please… don’t let my screw up ever make you question that. Please…” his voice broke at the very end.

Mark’s eyes were a sad brown at this point. Jack could see the tears brimming at the edges. All the pain, all the regret, it was showing in his face. It broke Jack’s heart.

He should be angry. He should be furious being manipulated like that. He should… but he felt none of that as he looked at Mark’s face.

Jack leaned into Mark’s space. He touched his forehead to his. The crease on the other man’s brow eased for a moment as he closed his brown eyes. He even whimpered at the slight touch. He bumped their noses together almost playfully, which got a sad little smile from the American. But that wasn’t good enough for Jack.

Jack kissed him. He closed a gap of just about a couple of inches away from each other and made it feel like he crossed the damn ocean for it. He felt Mark sigh in relief. It was a brief kiss, short press of lips, but it felt like the crack in the wall that let the warm sunshine in. It still confused Jack, but knew it felt right.

They parted, and Jack was awestruck by how Mark was looking at him right at that moment. Mark’s brown eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Mark looked at him like he had just given him the world, like he hung up the moon and stars in the sky, just from that little kiss. Jack felt almost dwarfed at such devotion aimed towards him. He didn’t know what to do.

“Jack?” Mark spoke in a low voice. “Can I… I mean… Will you…” he was having a hard time choosing his words, Jack was going more and more concerned for the other man. “Would you let me take care of you?” he asked cautiously. “Tonight. I want to take care of you tonight. Properly, this time.”

Jack was confused at first until he realized what the older man was asking from him.

“You don’t have to. You really don’t. I can’t blame you if you never want me to ever again-”

Jack kissed him again. A bit more forcefully this time and it successfully stopped the American from rambling all his fears. They parted again, and again Jack saw the wonder in Mark’s eyes and couldn’t believe he caused that.

“Mark?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Take care of me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is honest and Jack finally opens up.   
> Next chapter is full of fluff...
> 
> again critique and comments are much appreciated


	5. I'll Take Care of You 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark get's another chance.
> 
> Jack finally let's himself be taken care of.
> 
> fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut here.. just alot of fluff and care and thinking for Jack...

**I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU**

Jack hung up the phone. Mark had excused himself to get some supplies from his room. He had told Jack to order room service while he was gone, seeing as they both missed dinner with the guys. Mark specifically asked he order something light but filling, nothing too heavy. Jack didn’t question it and ordered so.

Now that Jack was alone again he couldn’t help but fidget with the thoughts running through his head. What did Mark have planned? What sort of supplies was he getting? What did Jack agree to?

Well, to be honest, Jack didn’t agree to anything. He asked for something.

“Mark, take care of me…”

What was he asking for?

The knock on the door startled Jack out of his little head crisis. He went and answered the door, and for the second time tonight he opened the door for a man that made his knees weak. Much like earlier that night, seeing him challenged his nerves.

“Hey,” Mark gave him a warm smile, but he seemed to hesitate once he got a better look at Jack’s expression. “Are you ok?”

Jack only nodded and a polite smile. “Are you already regretting this?” he asked with concerned.

Jack shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but clearly he couldn’t really find the right words to say.

Mark straightened his back, using his full height now, but it was done so not in a way to intimidate. It was more like Jack saw the confidence resonate from him. It was… comforting.

“Jack, listen; if you want me to turn around and go back to my room, I’ll do that right now and we can go back to what we had before, no agenda what so ever.” Mark spoke clearly and warmly.

Then with, what sounded like, a voice much deeper and deadly serious he added “But if you let me in, I promise to not leave you until I fully satisfy every desire you have; everything you’ve ever wanted, everything you never thought you wanted, and everything you’ve been too ashamed to ask for.”

His voice and words made Jack his whole body shiver. Coming from anyone else, he would have laughed and thought that sounded like something from a cheesy romance novel (he’s seen fanfiction, he knew what were written in those). But coming from Mark, the promise in his voice and what he could only describe as hungry determination in his eyes, it made Jack feel… wanted.

He opened the door wider to let the other man in, knowing this was a commitment for the night. He asked to be taken care of. Mark was here to take care of him. He trusted him to do so.

“Did you get room service?” Mark asked as he entered the hotel room as he carried a small carry on that Jack had just noticed.

“Yeah, I got lemon chicken, and I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I got you salmon kinda like what you ordered before. That ok?” he asked sheepishly.

“That’s good, not too heavy like I asked you to.” He replied as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door before Jack could follow him.

They were in a hotel room. Technically, Jack’s hotel room and yet Mark moved with graceful confidence. Mark had a plan. Jack could only guess what that could be. The unknown aspect made him both excited and scared.

But this was Mark. Jack has known the man for almost a year now. He knows him. He went from fanboy to friend in that course of time and now… what? He knows Mark. He knows many of his let’s-plays by heart. He knows which jokes came from which livestreams. He knows obscure references to the man that he even forgot he made. This was Mark.

But this was a side of Mark he’d never seen and never really thought of; this ease, this swagger, this sexiness. He’s always thought Mark was good looking, but never beyond that, and now he doesn’t know what to think.

“How long till the food arrives?” the other man’s voice broke through both Jack’s thoughts and the sound of running water.

He had been in the bathroom for a while. Jack could hear him shuffling about.

“I guess thirty minutes or so.” Jack really did guess, he didn’t really ask earlier.

“Good, we got time then.” Mark spoke just as he opened the door.

There was a warm light coming form the bathroom. Jack couldn’t see much as the other man kept the door ajar enough to let lean against the door jam and motioned for Jack to come closer.

Jack did. He got up from his bed and walked towards the warm light, the soft scent, and Mark’s open hand that lead him to his bathroom. He walked in and sees what exactly the other man was doing in here.

The bathtub was mostly full with cloudy suds floating on top. The edges held small candles the let them keep the lights off. The scent was delicious and it made Jack feel warm and welcomed.

“French vanilla,” Mark answered a question never asked. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, but this bathbomb reminded me of cake so thought it was a safe guess.” He explained with a shy smile.

Jack didn’t know what to say. No one has ever done anything so… so romantic for him before. No other word to describe it really.

He felt Mark right behind him; his broad chest against his shoulder blades, his abs against his lower back, and his hands just at his waist. Before he could speak, he felt the tickle of is scruff against his neck and his hot breath against his ear.

“Do you like it Jack?” he asked in a deep whisper.

“Yes,” he answered with a shallow breath. He then felt Mark’s hands tug at the end of his shirt.

“May I undress you Jack?” he whispered again.

Jack whimpered and nodded as he felt his voice might fail him, but by some force he muttered a soft “Yes.”

Before he felt his shirt being pulled up like he expected, he first heard the other man whisper “thank you” and felt a soft kiss planted on the back of his neck.

Jack felt like he was a present, slowly being unwrapped the way Mark was being so gentle with him. After he got his shirt off, he knelt in front of him to get his shoes and socks off before slipping his pants off of him. Standing in front of Mark in nothing but his boxer briefs, Jack could feel the hot blush spreading from his face down his neck and torso. He must have looked like a tomato right now with the green top still attached.

Then Mark looked up at him with such fondness it made Jack forget to breathe. Warm brown eyes made him feel like the hot chocolate they reminded him of; warm and comforting.

“You’re beautiful Jack.” Mark said as easily as saying ‘the sky is blue’, like it was just simply fact.

And Jack couldn’t help but believe him.

Mark stood back up, closer now, their chests just barely touching. Jack felt Mark’s hands back on his hips, his thumbs just under the cloth of his boxers.

Oh God! Jack was about to be naked in front of Mark. They’ve already done this last night. Jack knows this, but now in the warm hotel bathroom with his head not as clouded as before with lust, he feared he might get a panic attack.

Mark leaned in towards him until heir foreheads touched. It was comforting. In an even more comforting manner, Mark asked “May I?”

Jack was reminded by how considerate Mark was. How he’d promised to take care of him. How he committed himself to Jack for as long as Jack wanted him. Mark is here for him. Jack needed to trust in that.

“Yes.” He answered softly.

“Thank you,” he replied.

Mark pushed his boxer briefs off of him and they slid down to the floor. Mark kept his eyes on Jack, which he was thankful for. He felt him gently grabbed his hand and carefully helped the younger man into the warm tub. He eased himself into the water. It really did smell like cake somehow.

Mark went and took a couple more things out of his carry on. From what Jack could see one was a brand new luffa and a couple of small bottles. He then sat on the edge of the tub showing him his supplies, Mark’s expression as if silently asking ‘would you like to try this?’ Jack gave a shy smile before he gave the other man some space behind him to work on.

Jack felt the most pampered as he’s ever been. Mark’s strong hands massaged his neck, his shoulders, arms, and even down to his feet. At any other time Jack would have felt like incredibly embarrassed or shy. The thought of someone, anyone showing such loving devotion to him this way would have been beyond him, but here he was, and here was Mark who did just that so openly and sincerely… so lovingly. Jack felt a lump forming in his throat and tears just prickling his eyes.

He was saved from having a mini break down when a knock came at the door. It must have been the room service, and Mark sweetly left Jack with a kiss on the forehead and a promise to let him relax for a bit on his own.

Jack sat there trying to wrap his head around his feelings. Earlier when Mark said he’d get supplies and promised care and pleasure, Jack’s mind just went automatically to those thoughts but never this. He never thought of bubble baths and relaxing massages and forehead kisses. If this was what Mark meant by to properly take care of him, the Jack was properly fucked in more ways than he had anticipated to be.

Both nervous and excited butterflies wrecked his body at this point. On one side there was a joyful anticipation. Jack felt his heart threatening to burst and his knees weak, and he wasn’t even standing for god sakes. He was happy. On the other side there was this dread. This pressure he felt that the happiness he was feeling right now would never be able to be reached by what would happen next. It was too… perfect, and Jack felt was dreading the tiniest hiccup.

The knock on the bathroom door broke through his confusion. The red head popped his head in and with a warm comforting smile asked if he was ready to come out and have dinner.

Jack forced himself to calm down and nodded that he was ready. Hopefully Mark hadn’t noticed. The other man helped him out of the bathtub and dried him off with one of the nice fluffy hotel towels. Much like the way he undressed him, Mark was gentle with him. A constantly soft smile on the American’s face made him completely contented with being pampered.

Once he got Jack into a nice fluffy hotel bathrobe Mark lead him out of the bathroom and noticed a nice little spread on the small hotel table near the window.

“Wait a sec,” the other man went to the phone doc and fiddled with it a bit until the soft sound of rain filled the room. Mark turns to him with a shy smile and said “Some Irish ambiance.”

“You ass,” Jack said only half meant.

Jack chuckled and the weight in the pit of his stomach disappeared and in its place came a warm feeling of familiarity. This was still Mark, his Mark; goofball, impulsive, rages-a-little-too-much Mark. Things were changing. The way he was seeing him was changing, but not completely. This was still his best friend Mark, along with a whole new side of him. The thought of getting to know him all over again in a new way made him grin like an idiot.

“What are you smiling about?” Mark asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Nothin” the younger man answered. “Let’s eat.”

They ate. They chatted. They talked about their day. They teased each other about little goofs from today’s convention. They shared stories about the fans they got to meet. It was like any other dinner with each other; a dinner between good friends. Jack was so relieved he even felt kinda stupid for thinking too much would change.

Fully fed, Mark led Jack to bed where he pulled the robed man to lay half on top of him. Jack lay on his side with a leg and an arm draped over the other man. His head was resting on Mark’s chest, listening to his heart beat and finding peace in the rhythm.

Jack’s hand roamed on Mark’s chest absentmindedly. The feeling reminded Jack of that skype call months ago; broad shoulders and a firm chest. He remembered all those conflicting emotions; the confusion, the desire, the fear. He remembered not being in control. He remembered Mark’s promise.

“Mark,” Jack finally spoke. “My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon.” He stated flatly.

The older man sadly sighed and replied “Don’t think about that. Tonight just let me take care of you before then.”

“I want you to…” Jack agreed then nuzzled against the older man’s neck. “I just… The other night…” his words failed him.

“What is it Jack?” the other man props himself up to look at each other eye to eye.

“I don’t want to…” again Jack couldn’t find the words.

“Don’t want to what?” he patiently asked.

“I don’t want to leave without…” Jack bit his lip. The idea for asking for this was still really new to him. “Without feeling what I felt last night.” he could feel Mark’s body stiffen at the mention of it. Mustering up the courage, Jack continued “I wanna try it again…”

Mark looked uncertain for a second before asking “Try what?”

Jack thinks for a second of the perfect words to answer the question that’s been plaguing him since that night months ago.

“Losing control,” he finally answered. “I wanna lose control to you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next chapter... longest smut i've ever written..
> 
> critique and comments are much appreciated


	6. I'll Take Care of You 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Mark and Sub!Jack smut time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest smut i've ever written... took me months.. i hope the wait was worth it
> 
> if not.. i'd give you your money back if any of you guys actually paid.. 
> 
> apologies and let me know in the comments to better myself 
> 
> enjoy the smut

**“I’LL TAKECARE OF YOU 02”**

Mark’s eyes widened. Jack could feel Mark’s heart beating rapidly. He was glad this wasn’t just affecting him. Oddly enough, actually asking to lose control made Jack feel much more in control at that very moment.

“Jack… do you think that’s a good idea?” the older man asked.

“I don’t know.” Jack answered honestly. “But I want it.”

The American sat up. His face looked both confused and hopeful at the same time. Jack didn’t know what to do in this situation as he waited for Mark to do or say something. It was Mark’s turn to go fishing for words.

“Jack, exactly what is it that you want?” he asked carefully.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who did the research.” He joked to lighten the mood, but it only got an unsure smile from the other man.

“Mark, everything that’s happen has been… different. I’ve never done anything like this before and it scared the crap out of me.” Mark looked apologetic. “But the constant that kept pulling at me was you. I could never find my way to deny you and it took me a lot of freaking out to realize I never really wanted to deny you any of it... I don’t wanna freak out any more. I don’t wanna second guess. I want to enjoy this. And I know if it’s with you then… I know I will.”

Mark looked like he was about to ask the same question again, when Jack quickly kissed him. It was soft and sweet. It was a promise.

“Mark… I trust you.” Jack said.

Mark froze a second, Jack could see the gears in his head turning. Jack had always noticed that. He then felt Mark’s hands cradling his face before he felt soft lips against his own.

“Ok… ok…” Mark spoke as he looked away, as if he was trying to convince himself of the situation. Jack places his hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Mark smiled in return.

Mark’s slow gaze turned into hunger. It was the way he looked at him over skype. It was the way he looked at him last night against the window. He didn’t know what he was asking for exactly, but if he was asking it from Mark then he’d be ok. He just knew it.

“There’s something I want to try…I mean, if you want?” the American asked.

“I trust you.” He replied truthfully.

Mark looked at him like he wasn’t real. His eyes wandered down his face, his neck, his chest. Jack realized he was still in his bathrobe and nothing else. Without thinking, the younger man began to push the robe off his shoulders and slowly took it off.

“Wait.” Mark said.

Jack stopped. Mark’s voice had dropped deeper. He liked having that affect on him.

He felt the American’s hands carefully taking the robe off his slim body. Again, Jack felt like he was a present being unwrapped. He was trying to keep his breathing under control.

Mark sat up and got on his knees on the bed. He had pulled the robe from under him and pushed it off to the floor. This was when Jack noticed what Mark still had in his hand. He held the belt from the robe. It was made with the same white fluffy cloth that once covered Jack’s now naked body.

“I’d like to tie you up Jack.” Mark said he had said it like a secret he was sharing with him.

Jack thought about what those words would mean; tied up, powerless, surrendered, at his mercy. Words that should have filled Jack with fear, but only sparked excitement inside of him. The younger man slowly laid completely flat on his back and raised both his arms above his head, his wrists against each other as he held on to the headboard.

Mark was looking at him like he was a fucking buffet. Jack liked that. He leaned over Jack, careful not to put any weight on him as he wrapped the cloth belt around his wrists and to the headboard. He tugged at them just a bit, making sure he tied them securely, but not too tight.

“Is that ok Jack?”

Jack nodded in response.

“Jack, if we’re gonna do this properly I need you to use your voice. Alright?” Mark reminded him. “I’m not gonna move forward until you answer me out loud, understand?”

You’d think Jack would be the last person you’d have to tell to use his voice, but in this situation he had to be reminded. This was not out of fear of voicing out. The closest thing Jack could describe what he was feeling right now was that of excitement. He was almost giddy, nervous, but giddy. It’s like he couldn’t trust his voice to speak whatever he was feeling right now, but he understood what Mark was telling him and how important this was.

“Yes,” he finally answered. “I understand.”

“Good, do you remember the colors I taught you last night?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded. “Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means pause.”

“Good,” Mark praised him again. “At any point of the night if you feel the need to use any of those words, just say them out loud and I’ll give you what you need.”

Jack shivered at the implication of those words. Mark was here to give him what he needed. He was here for Jack. But he could see, the way Mark looked at him, he was here to give the other man something in return. Jack was only happy to do so.

Surprisingly, the American moved off the bed. A sudden panic filled Jack’s stomach; ‘what if he was going to leave him here like this?’. This worry suddenly disappeared when he watched the other man walk to the bathroom and closed the door. Jack had to take deep breaths. He had told the other man he trusted him. He meant it. The first sign of unexpected movement he was about to think the worse. He needs to keep himself under control. He and Mark needed this.

After a couple of minutes trying to calm down and listening to the other man move about in the bathroom, the door finally opened with the red head just at the doorway holding the small bag of supplies.

He didn’t know what he did in that bathroom, but the second Jack saw him emerge he knew something changed. Mark came back out with a command different from before. Where he was nothing but gentle and encouraging touching earlier, he now exuded power and strength. This was the Mark he saw on skype. This was the Mark that wrapped a shock collar around his neck the other night. This was the man that made him cum twice in less than an hour with just his hands. Jack could feel himself harden at the thoughts what tonight will hold.

Their eyes met and never broke away from each other. The broader man walked slowly around to the foot of the bed. Jack could see a predatory smirk on his face as he looked at him. Jack was nude and in full display for the other man. He never realized how being completely naked in front of someone else completely clothed can make him feel even more powerless than already did while being tied to the bed.

“You look so fucking good to me Jack” Mark practically growled as he leaned against the wall. “Completely naked and tied up for me like that. Just looking at you makes me hard.” The second he said this Mark grabbed the front of his jeans a little roughly.

The younger man’s eyes widened almost comically as he looked at the bulge the other man had underneath his jeans. He looked incredibly hard already. The thought that he affected him in such a way just by laying here naked for him was starting to make Jack harden as well.

“It would be too much of a waste to just look…” he said. “May I touch you Jack?”

“Please...” he answered breathlessly.

Mark kneeled in front of the younger man. His hand gently handled his foot, and his thumbs kneading against the arch. He massaged his way to the sole then up to the ankle, then leg.

Jack started to feel nervous. No one has ever paid so much attention to him this way. He had half expected Mark to just immediately handle him roughly and insistently like before. He should have known Mark would always go beyond his expectations.

The other man continued to massage Jack’s legs. His fingers found tense corded muscles and massaged them till they relaxed underneath his hands. Jack now has actual reason to feel like his legs turned to jelly. Marks hands then moved higher up to his thighs. Jack could see the other man smile as he kneaded the thick muscles of his thighs. The younger man was so relaxed by the touching he didn’t realize Mark had spread his legs wider so he could move closer. Jack closed his eyes, already being overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling at that moment.

“So beautiful…” he growled just before he leaned forward and kissed his milky white inner thighs.

Jack bucked his hips at that and looked down at how dangerously close the other man’s face was to his groin, which he just realized was growing steadily hard. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so damn turned on right now.

Mark only smirked as he continued his ministrations; hands kneading up towards his hips, and leaving kisses where his hands were. Jack’s breath sped up every time felt those lips against his skin. Mark kissed his thighs, nibbled, and even tongued his hip bone, all of which turned him on like crazy, but he didn’t go anywhere near his now erect manhood.

“Please…” a weak plea escaped between his lips.

Mark stopped immediately. For a frighteningly long minute Jack thought he screwed up before Mark gives him a smug smile in return.

“Please what?” he asked teasingly.

He whimpered frustratingly as he pushed his hips up, as if letting his movement speak for his need.

“Tell me baby,” he spoke deeply. “What do you need?”

“Please… touch me.” He begged.

“Where?” he asked. “Here?” he nipped at his hip. “Here?” he bit at his thigh. “Or here?” he dragged his tongue slowly down his inner thigh.

“My cock!” he yelped. “Touch my cock… please…”

Mark smiles again. Jack was losing his mind just having Mark that close to his dick. He leaned forward and with a smirk rubbed his stubbled cheek against his hard cock.

Jack nearly curled into himself at the rough sensation. His dick was so hard now, the stubble did nothing but made him harder.

“Your mouth. Use your mouth.” He begged.

Mark then angled his head and left a wet kiss on the base of Jack’s cock. Slowly, he left wet kisses all the way up, over the tip, and back down again, only to push his tongue out and dragged it back up and stop at the wet tip.

“Mark please…” he begged some more with desperation in his voice.

With mercy, Mark swirled his tongue over the tip to savour the pre-cum that collected there before he took half of his length in his mouth. Jack sighed in relief with every inch that was enveloped in wet heat. He could feel Mark’s tongue working all around his shaft. He could feel the suction that surrounded him. He felt a strong hand wrapped around the length that he had failed to take in, which he moved in time with his mouth.

It was wonderfully worshipful and slow. Jack’s fingers were now white knuckled from his tight grip on the restraints. His toes curled as he subconsciously spread his legs even wider. He felt like his whole body was only concentrated on just what Mark was doing to him with his mouth.

Just when he didn’t think it could get more intense, he felt Mark take his hand away and swallowed the rest of his cock down his throat. Jack bucked his hips which made Mark gagged. He lifts himself up and coughs. Before Jack could apologize, he felt Mark’s strength as he leaned his weight onto his thighs to keep him in place.

“Behave…” he threatened and dived back down.

He took his whole length deep down his throat. The muscles closed around the cock head tightly. His moan muffled by Jack’s hardness which felt the vibrations from his throat. Then pulled back up to lap at the tip only to repeat his assault with his mouth.

“Mark… fuck’n hell…” Jack was having a difficult time keeping himself in check. The shock collar from last night was nothing compared to the electricity he was feeling in his body at that moment as Mark swallowed him down like a man starving.

“Mark.. I’m.. I’m.. I’m gonna..” he tried to warn him but only felt the other man put even more weight on his thighs as he sucked him even deeper.

“FUCK!” he screamed as he felt his cum sucked out of him and his whole body went limp from all the pressure that released from him.

Jack felt like his chest was about to burst. He was so out of breath. His fingers and toes twitched as the sensations seemed to leave his body from the center out. He was slowly calming down when he realized Mark hadn’t stopped.  
He had swallowed him down, every fucking drop, and he didn’t stop. His hands were still heavy on his thighs. His throat still worked on his slowly softening cock. His tongue cleaned him from base to tip. His lips were puckered red wrapped around his shaft. The aftershocks on his oversensitive skin turned painful.

“Mark.. please” he begged for a whole new different reason.

But Mark didn’t let up. He kept his mouth firmly sealed around Jacks half-hard member. It was like he refused to let him go. He refused to let him go fully soft. Mark kept moaning around him like he was having the best popsicle he ever had.  
Jack was near tears from the pressure around his oversensitive cock. It was like the shock waves from before had now dulled to a soft hum around his body, not as strong as before but still kept him on a painful edge.

Mark was smiling around his cock right before he finally let up and let go of the member from his mouth. Jack was about to breathe a sigh of relief until that hot wet mouth was just replaced with a hot wet hand, and Mark’s mouth now decided to devote attention his balls.

The Irishman would have just shot out of bed if it weren’t for the restraints. No one has ever really used their mouth there. Jack wasn’t wholly innocent. He has had girlfriends before who had done this to him. But no one paid as much attention to him the way Mark was at this moment. His hands, his mouth, his whole body was in full work on Jack at this moment.

Mark took his time licking and sucking on each ball as he kept his hand wrapped around Jack. He jerked him off as he focused his mouth solely on Jack’s balls which were still recovering from his first intense orgasm of the night.

It was only then that Jack realized it was only his first, and that clearly isn’t enough for Mark.

“You taste so good to me Jack.” He spoke between kisses. “So fucking good to me… I’ve wanted to taste you the second you started touching yourself on skype for me. All I could think pushing you down on your seat and just make you cum just like that.”

Mark kept his right hand on Jack’s cock, urging it to full hardness, as his left hand moved his legs further apart. He trailed his tongue lower and lower until Mark used the broad side of his tongue and licked Jack’s puckered hole.

“Jeysus… Mark…” Jack had no idea.

“Sooo good…” Mark praised as he dived for more.

His tongue lapped at his hole, all wet and hot. He felt tiny sucking kisses on the flesh just around the pucker, even a bit of teeth at times even. No one absolutely no one has ever done this to Jack. He never even welcomed the idea, but now he can’t believe how it felt. Like Mark was starving for him.

Mark pushed off of him suddenly. All those sensations assaulting Jack’s body stopped quickly. He looked up at Mark with a dazed expression. Mark looked positively smug.

The older man reached over to grab something as he urged Jack to lift his hips. He had grabbed the extra pillow and shoved it under his backside. He lifted Jack’s legs up, almost bending the thinner man in half.

Jack could see him looking at him. Mark looked at him like he was a damn buffet.

“Perfect.” He praised before diving for more.

Jack couldn’t see a damn thing. He could only feel. He felt his slippery tongue. He felt hot spit. He felt those soft lips. He felt his sharp teeth. He felt like he could come just from this.

“Mark…” he warned him.

Mark just knew and started to push his thickened tongue into his abused hole as he jerked off Jack roughly.

Jack’s second orgasm felt like an attempt at an explosion his body just could not handle. His legs shook above his head.

Wetness splattered across his chest and face. He looks up and realized being in this bent position had his cock pointed straight at him. He could taste himself on his lips.

The other man gently guided his legs back down till his feet felt the mattress. He could feel his eyes on him. He was panting and pliant covered in his own cum. What must he look like to him right now?

“Fuck…” Mark had whispered before he leaned forward and kissed Jack on the mouth. He felt that busy tongue lick cum off his face. The kiss was hot and filthy. It was perfect for what they were at the moment.

Mark kissed him the way he had been all over him that night. He felt kisses all over his face. He could feel him tasting his cum off of his skin. Jack could feel his cum that had landed on his chest was now cold against Mark’s shirt.

Mark was still wearing a shirt, he realized. Not only that, he was still fully clothed. He had already cummed twice and Mark was still completely clothed. Jack couldn’t believe it, but he felt the rough denim against his legs. He felt that friction against his sensitive skin. Every time Mark leaned in closer to kiss him he felt the tent in his pants between his legs.

Mark was still hard.

“Fuck me…” he suddenly said.

The older man stopped. Jack could see a new intensity in his eyes, but they were held back. He knew what was holding him back.

“Please… Mark…” he begged again. “I need it.”

“Jack…” his tone was both concerned and threatening at the same time. “Jack… you’re not…”

“I never said my safeword.” He pointed out. “I know my safeword is red and I don’t wanna use it. I don’t want to stop. I don’t want this end. I don’t want to leave and not share this with you.” Words spilled out of Jack’s mouth like a dam breaking. “I want to know how much you want me, how much you need me… I need to leave knowing exactly how you feel inside of me.”

Mark shivered from his words. Every confession seemed to fully ignite the first that Jack saw behind those kept eyes. He wasn’t leaving Mark with words unsaid and feelings unshared. If he wasn’t going to be able to be with Mark for a long time physically, he refused to be apart form him anymore emotionally. Jack finally knew what he wanted and how to ask for it.

“Mark… make love to me…” he said breathlessly.

Brown eyes seemed to grow impossibly big in front of him. His jaw slacked, but no words came out. It was his turn to render Mark speechless, but Jack saw his body speak for him. His muscles which were so tense seemed to then release, like he was finally giving permission to himself.

He dove back down to kiss Jack on the mouth. This time his kiss was deep and probing, Jack felt like Mark was trying to memorize the very space in his mouth. He felt like he was being consumed into the kiss. It made him feel even more light headed than he already was, he was so glad he was laying in bed or not he would have collapsed.

When Jack felt he was almost at the point of fainting, Mark pulled back just far enough for their noses to meet, which he rubbed gently together. Such an innocent Eskimo kiss after such an intimate kiss. It was perfect.

“I’ll give you what you need.” the American said in a voice sounding as breathless as his own. At least Jack knew he wasn’t the only one affected so much.

Mark gently place Jack’s legs off his hips and back onto the bed as he pulled away and stood up at the foot of it. Jack watched hungrily as the other man was finally taking his clothes off. The younger man’s breath seemed to hitch at every inch of tan skin was revealed.

Jack was rudely reminded by how glorious Mark’s body was; his broad shoulders, his firm chest that led down to a fit stomach, his strong arms, and his capable and gentle hands. Though he only stood at the foot of the bed, Jack felt it was rude to see such a sight so far away from him, so far away from his touch.

As if hearing this, Mark approached Jack. He climbed back onto the bed onto the space right next to Jack. The younger man was confused at this at first, thinking he slide back between his legs.

Mark was kneeling right next to him. The other man looked down on him still naked, still tied, still so hungry for him. Jack looked up at Mark soaking up all the power that seemed to radiate from his body. It already felt like forever since he touched him. Jack thinks he must look like such a needy whore right now, but he loved it. He loved being able to be just like this in front of Mark. He could never think of anyone else he could be this free with.

It wasn’t until his eyes dropped to the bulge stretching the denim off Mark’s jeans. Jack gulped at the sight. He had seen Mark naked the other night. Hell, he had even taken him in his mouth. But he was such a frantic mood of needy desperation then that he can’t fully remember every detail of it. Now still in a needy and desperate mood but restrained and somewhat sedated from cumming twice, Jack gawked at the sight in front of him.

Mark looked huge. He looked even bigger as the other man reached down and grabbed himself through the jeans. His thick hard member seemed to strain from the fabric.

“Is this what you want?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

Jack only nodded dumbly as he continued to look at the size in front of him.

“Jack…” he called out to him sternly which made the younger man to whip his head up to look at Mark in the eye. “Tell me.”

“I want you.” Jack spoke as easily as it was to exhale.

Mark only smirked down at him as he moved to straddle Jack’s chest. The rough denim against his sensitive nipples making the other man arch and moan beneath him. Jack thought he even heard Mark chuckle.

He watched desperately as Mark’s unbuttoned and unzip his jeans right in front of his face. Mark bared nothing but skin as he got to pull down as much of the garment to be able to pull out his manhood.

Jack’s eye grew big as Mark’s hardness sprung out. If he thought he looked huge earlier, he was even bigger just a few inches away from his face. Jack subconsciously leaned towards his heat when both his restraints and Mark’s weight on is chest reminded him of his limitations.

Mark carefully folded the pillow before grabbing Jack by the hair to prop him up as he thrust his hips forward feeding him his cock. Jack practically moaned around the taste of his thickness.

“So hungry for it aren’t you?” Mark asked as he angled his cock downward to fuck Jack’s sensitive throat.

He was delirious from the feeling of being used. Mark’s strong grip on his hair and a thick cock in his mouth, Jack was gagged and drooled as he happily accepted the appendage down his throat. Jack felt like he could choke to death at any moment. He knew he was at Mark’s mercy, but he has never felt safer with anyone else.

When he thought his body could not get anymore assaulted by the other man’s ministrations, he suddenly felt those wet fingers at his hole again. Mark’s had moved his free hand behind him and blindly found the Irishman’s neglected hole and picked up right where he had left off by pushing a finger inside.

Jack screamed and the vibrations of his throat only seemed to have spurred the older male further as he thrust his cock deep down his throat. Muffling whatever noises the younger man had left in him.

Feeling Mark’s tongue pushing inside of him was nothing compared to his finger. He’d never gone this far before with anyone. He’d never thought to do so, but Mark kept pushing and pushing. Whatever pain he had feared to feel was pushed away roughly by the feel of Mark fucking his mouth. He couldn’t focus. His hair gripped tight. His throat gagging around a thick cock, and now what felt like fingers stretching his wet hole. Jack lost it.

A third orgasm was ripped unexpectedly from his body. Mark hadn’t even been touching his cock, but he felt it give a valiant effort to release and a splash of wetness again on his stomach.

Mark quickly pulled his fingers out of his ass at the same time as he backed away and pulled his cock out of Jack’s mouth.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he gritted out.

Somehow, Jack was able to recover from the feverish high of being filled like that, enough to see what was happening to the other Man. Mark still had a grip on his hair, but the hand that spread him open was now tightly wrapped around his cock and balls. He looked up and saw the American eyes closed, his jaw slacked, and his breathing hard. He was concentrating very hard on something.

“Mark?” he asked in concern, but it only seemed to come out as a rasp from having his throat fucked.

The other man slowly opened his eyes and gave the younger man a reassuring smile. “Almost made me lost it there,” he explained. “You came… I wasn’t even touching you.” He pointed out with a smug smirk on his face.

Jack would have teased him if he could. But frankly, he felt too exhausted to do so. His gaze dropped back down to the cock that had just been inside his mouth. It was still gloriously hard, but a shade darker now, even more so seeing Mark tightly wrapping his hand around himself.

“You?” he asked.

“No yet.” Mark answered. He leaned forward until Jack could feel his lips against his ear to whisper. “When I cum… it’s going to be inside of you.”

Jack shivered hearing the promise made. After everything Mark had already done to him tonight, he knew he was ready. His body felt both dead exhausted and wonderfully alive all at the same time. He wanted this so badly. He wanted Mark so badly.

He felt weight off of him as he watched Mark swung his legs to get off of him. The rough texture of denim against his pale skin reminded Jack of how unfairly clothed the other man still was.

As if hearing the younger man’s complaint, the American shimmied out of his jeans and threw them to the bedroom floor. He now stood on his knees between Jack’s spread legs. The younger man couldn’t help but think of how beautiful Mark looked right now. His skin was glistening with sweat. His chest heaving in laboured breath. His whole body radiated heat and power. In any other situation Jack would be terrified as fuck, but he was too far into it to be scared. He looked up at Mark and all he could think about was him.

“Mark… please…” he began to plead in a hoarse voice. “I need you inside me. I need you to fill me up. I need you to make me yours… please…”

Again, the older man tightly gripped the base of his cock, showing a great deal of control. Jack loved it. He couldn’t believe he had such an affect on him. He was just about to beg for more when he felt a large hand on his chest. He knew

Mark could feel him, his heart was beating so hard.

“Shhhh…” he hushed. “Sean, breath for me.” He commanded.

Jack did as he was told. The use of his birth name calming him down more than he had thought it ever would. Jack stared at the other man as he breathed with him, silently guiding him to some level of serenity.

When Mark seemed satisfied, he moved even closer until Jack could feel his hips meet the back of his thighs. Mark lifted him up, and angled his hips just right before he leaned forward trapping Jack between his body and the mattress. Mark hovered above him their lips close to meeting. Brown eyes bore into blue, searching for any signs.

“Sean…”

“Mark please…”

Jack could feel a blunt head teasing his hole. It was slick, somewhat soft, but insistent. Slowly, he felt it push. The tip breaching the still tight ring of muscle. Jack forced himself to calm down. To relax, and not clench. He focused on welcoming his size. He focused on welcoming Mark.

Agonizingly slowly, the other man pushed his way inside him. Jack could feel him staring. Warm kind eyes that flamed with desire, but also control. Jack could feel him keep himself at bay. Watching the younger man for any signs of pain or distress.

Jack felt none. He felt odd. He felt different. He felt some discomfort which slowly dulled out into a feeling of fullness. He filled him; hot and hard. It felt like he pushed the very breath out of his body. Every part inside of him trying to devote space for the other man.

Jack felt full, gloriously full. He felt hot hard pressure inside of him, and knowing that was Mark made him feel impossibly hotter. The only thing that was more overwhelming than feeling Mark inside him was the sight of Mark above him.

With Mark hovering above him, even through the haze of lust he could finally see him clearly. His eyes tightly shut. Sweat dripped from his temples and ran down his chiselled jaw. His full pink lips in a rounded O shape as a guttural moan escaped from his mouth. Mark looked beautiful.

“Mark…” Jack barely whispered.

The older man’s voice snapped open like waking up from a dream then softened as he seemed to realize how real the dream had become. Jack was wrong nothing Mark did before this hit him harder than what he was doing now. Not the pampering. Not the teasing. Not the seemingly unlimited sexual pleasure. It was how Mark looked at him at this moment.

Mark looked at him like he was nothing he’d ever seen before.

Mark looked at him like he was the only thing that existed at this exact moment.

Mark made him feel like he was the only thing that existed at this exact moment.

“Mark…” he pleaded, for what he wasn’t sure but was answered sweetly by the other man’s mouth.

Mark leaned forward and kissed Jack deeply; a pair of soft lips moving against his own, A tongue that seemed to coax the very moan out of Jack’s own mouth, and Mark feeding him his own moans.

It was tender. It was sweet. It was hot. It was wet. It was everything.

Only for Jack to break the kiss as he arched his back practically off the bed as he felt Mark suddenly thrust his full length inside of him. Jack bit his lips as he pulled away, only to have Mark grab him again by the hair of the nap of his neck to pull him back to his mouth. The stronger man’s lips releasing him of his teeth, only for him to bite on them himself.

Mark could have drawn blood but it wouldn’t have mattered. Jack couldn’t pull away now as he lost himself to this kiss and didn’t realize Mark had pulled out only to push all the way back in again.

“FUCK!” He screamed.

Mark leaned towards his ear to seductively whisper, “Yeah, we are.” Before he bite the Irishman at his lobe.

Trying to get away, Jack only provided the American more of his neck to devour as he couldn’t focus on that ant the thickness that seemed to fill him at the same time.

“You feel so good for me Jack…” Mark’s voice dropped to an unbelievable low. It sounded almost animalistic. “So hot. So tight. So fucking perfect wrapped around me Jack… so fucking perfect.” He praised as he kept fucking him and mouthing at the long column of his sensitive neck.

“You’re prettier than I could have ever imagined Jack. I imagined you so many times, but it’s nothing compared to feeling you right here, right now.” Mark continued, as he dragged his mouth lower to latch himself to his collarbone. “The noises you are making are unbelievable. The way you skin practically glows under the light. The way your cum soaked cock feels against our bellies.” To emphasize Mark dipped his belly lower to tease the other man’s neglected cock.

Jack felt like he was struck by a live wire. Only did he realize how wet he had made himself, and how hard he seemed to be again. It felt impossible. It should have been. But listening to Mark right now. Feeling him hilt deep inside of him.

Deeper than anyone has ever been inside of him, maybe ever will. His body couldn’t stop itself from reaching out towards him. His whole body.

Jack clenched as he felt Mark’s abs run gently against the tip of his cock.

Mark bit him hard once he felt him clench. He practically growled against his neck right before he lifted Jack’s hips above his own, where he could securely wrap pale alabaster legs around him. Mark’s knees directly below the smaller man’s ass to pull him higher and wider for him. With Mark’s hands now firmly on his hips, he grunts before he started to fuck Jack like an animal in heat.

With his ankles now locked behind the other man’s back, his whole lower off the bed, and his arms still tied to the headboard, Jack could do nothing but take the full power of Mark’s fucking. Every thrust seemed to reach deeper inside of him, breaching him wider and wider. Filling him like nothing before. Filling him for the very first time. Jack lost himself in the realization. His body was experiencing things he’s never had the pleasure to feel before, things no one has ever done to him before. Only Mark.

“Fucking beautiful” Mark grunted just above his heart as he kept fucking him. “God, you drive me crazy Jack…” he said as before he took another bite of the younger man.

He hadn’t realized. He felt his hips undulate against Marks. His ankles wrapped so tightly around him. All his strength focused on moving against him. Jack’s body had not been laying about. At some point, his body just did what felt was natural. He had unconsciously started moving on top of Mark, practically fucking himself on the other man’s thick cock.

He wasn’t only taking it. He was taking what he had wanted, what he never knew he wanted, what he had always wanted.  
His grip firm on his shoulder keeping his body in place. His other hand equally firm on his hip. Jack then felt Mark’s right hand behind his neck, urging him to look up at him. Mark looked like a man in desperate need, but fighting to keep his eyes open. His eyes were so dark with lust, Jack thought he looked black under the dim light.

“Jack, I can’t hold on any longer.” Was all he said before the hand on his hip found his steadily weeping cock.

This only made Jack wrap himself tighter around the man, both his ankles and his insides. Mark made a strangled moan before he used the last bits of his energy to fuck even harder into Jack as he used his hand on his cock.

With whatever energy left in Jack’s body, his cock gave an almost painful orgasm practically dry. Electricity cracked through his weakened body like the final spark to finally break through, but instead of giving him more life it felt like it drained whatever was left of him.

The only thing that gave him any semblance to reality was the feeling that Mark was was losing it just as badly above him and inside of him. Like his earlier realization, this was something he’d never experienced before, but he knew what was happening. The heat that filled him, the throbbing, and the way Mark had gripped him like a man drowning in the middle of the ocean, Jack finally felt Mark cum inside of him.

Jack wasn’t sure if Mark moaned, or if he screamed, or if he said anything. But he felt his mouth moving against his chest first slack, now slowly leaving wet kisses above his heart. He felt Mark’s hips stutter as he rode out his orgasm. He felt like he was almost shy taking pleasure for his own. It made Jack want to weep.

But Jack was too tired to do much of anything, even open his eyes. He deftly felt the strong grip onto him ease. Warm hands now rubbed lovingly against his skin, as if checking for the worse. Jack then felt his bound arms taken off the headboard. Jack winced as he felt his muscles finally move after what felt like hours in the same position. Before he could wince even more, he felt those same lips kiss him from shoulder to forearm to wrist before they were layed to rest on the bed. Jack felt his pliant body moved to his side, legs and arms still wrapped around the other man’s broader body.

He was practically on top of him. Jack had a microsecond of worry that he might be too heavy, but had no energy to comment about it.

The sigh he heard and felt beneath him relaxed what ever worry could bloom into anything even worse.

He felt fingers running through his sweat damp hair. Another hand moving up and down his back like it were playing a lullaby on a guitar that made Jack impossibly more tired.

Through all this he head a faint deep voice, so hushed it almost felt like they came from his own mind. It said words with so much warmth and sincerity; ‘so beautiful’, ‘you did so good’, ‘so perfect’, and ‘thank you… thank you so much’. Each said with a gentle kiss.

Jack could hardly find the energy to care what could happened beyond now. All he knew was that he had never felt such unadulterated pleasure nor such boundless love and devotion in his life before.

Jack felt Mark’s heart beating right against his ear as he laid his head against his chest. That reassuring thump finally pulled him to sleep, knowing he’ll be hearing that just as strongly once he woke up made him more than excited to face tomorrow whatever that may bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took more than a year to finish but im still happy... i hope this was worth the wait and the read. thanks for reading
> 
> again.. critique and comments are much appreciated


End file.
